warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hind
| introduced = Update 9.6 | notes = }} The Hind is a Grineer rifle used by their Elite Lancers. It fires five-round bursts while maintaining a low recoil allowing all rounds fired to land very close to one another. It is renowned for both its medium-range accuracy and reasonably high level of slashing damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage compared to other rifles. *High damage, which is good against Infested and Flesh. *Large magazine size; supports 13 bursts per magazine by default. *Comes with a Polarity. *Highest number of shots per burst out of all burst-fire type weapons. *Very high base damage per burst. *Low recoil. Disadvantages: *Ineffective against armor and shielding by default; requires upgrades in modding to be effective. *Noticeable muzzle climb per burst, reducing long range performance. *Burst-fire can be uncomfortable to use for many players and is less effective against groups or weak enemies without upgrades. *Burst-fire punishes missed shots more than fully or semi-automatic fire. See notes below. *Burst delay can often throw a player off, meaning more time spent between bursts. *Linearly less efficient - sometimes a target may only die with six bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *New players who prefer burst fire but cannot afford this weapon's heavy building cost should stick with the Burston until they have enough resources. *The Hind is made significantly better against enemy groups with the addition of Shred or Metal Auger. *Because it does primarily Slash damage, Elemental damage in the form of Corrosive and Magnetic are recommended for fighting the Grineer or the Corpus with this weapon, unless actively going for headshots. *Stabilizer effectively reduces the recoil on every burst giving it more pin point precision over long distances or for better headshots. Notes *This weapon was introduced in Update 9.6. *Due to burst fire, FPS lag will affect the speed of shooting, if only slightly. *Mods that affect fire rate will only affect the time between bursts, not the bursts themselves. This does allow a quickened refire rate. Trivia *The Hind is one of the Grineer weapons to be showcased in the Chemical Lab. *The Hind is sometimes jokingly called 'The Baguette' by players due to the distinctive shape and color of the barrel. *The Hind's magazine is a small helical magazine that is inserted under the barrel. *The Hind probably gets its name from the NATO reporting name for the famous Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship/troop transport. Other probable sources of the weapon's name include; **A lesser known aircraft, the Hawker Hind, is a pre-WWII British propeller driven bomber. **The Golden Hind, Captain Sir Francis Drake's privateer galleon. **A lunar crater named Hind. *Prior to its introduction Elite Lancers used Burstons as placeholders. Media WHzBfng.jpg Hind1.png 2013-08-18_00001.jpg|Hind is affected only by 2 color settings. Tenno Reinforcements - Hind Warframe HIND (Baguette gun) Gameplay Review. Warframe hind Warframe ♠ 9.6 - Hind First Look See Also *Burston, an earlier, Tenno-made battle rifle. *Elite Lancers, the Grineer unit that uses this weapon. de:Hind __notoc__ Category:Rifles Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons